


【你X蓝曦臣】七夕

by tsaifei



Category: all曦, 魔道
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsaifei/pseuds/tsaifei





	【你X蓝曦臣】七夕

★私设有，ooc我的  
★文笔渣，脑洞大  
★你是攻你是攻你是攻！帮大家圆了r涣的梦想！  
—  
“曦臣哥哥快点快点！”  
你不顾云深不知处不能疾行，难得的七夕，外面镇上人来人往，从下午开始，一个个的天灯已开始升空，你看着这浪漫的景象，无奈自己只能被关在这里。  
“姑娘别急，先坐。”蓝曦臣头都没抬起来，桌上如山的卷宗还在等着他批阅。  
“曦臣哥哥，阿涣，我的涣涣，我们出去玩好不好？”  
“姑娘不喜外边吵杂的活动，为何还总要涣带你出去？”  
果然什么小心思都瞒不过你这个心上人，你的确不喜热闹，你只是想要在七夕这天蓝曦臣可以抽身陪陪你。  
“今天是七夕嘛！人家都有情人陪着，而我的情人只顾着和一堆卷宗厮混在一起。”  
你嘟着嘴，整个人瘫在蓝曦臣身上，而他也没有阻拦你，反而贴心地稍稍换了个姿势让你靠得舒服。  
“你呀，等我忙完这些就陪你好吗？这样我们出去的时候才可以安心的玩。”  
“好吧，曦臣哥哥你先忙吧。”

你无趣地在寒室里转了转，忽然想到什么，你偷偷摸摸地来到卧室旁边的柜子。  
那一些你根本看不懂的书后面，藏着一个小箱子，你赶紧把他拿出来。  
箱子打开后里面是个假阳具的玉势，这么不雅正的东西想也知道是你买的，你当初买的时候一点都不害臊，还向老板请教了更多的玩法。  
你看着玉势底部两个小圆孔，突然灵机一动，觉得圆孔穿过绳子不就可以绑在亵裤上了吗！  
于是你在卧室里忙活起来，你的针法虽不到厉害，但绣条绳子绑上亵裤还是难不倒你。  
一面想着你爱的曦臣哥哥要是换上这个有假阳具的亵裤，脸上不知道要红上多久，光是想想这画面就足以让你兴奋地捶着床打滚好几圈。

“姑娘，涣批好卷宗了，我们出去玩吧！”  
蓝曦臣突然进到卧室害你吓了一跳，不过还好你手里的东西刚完工，也没有破坏你的计划。  
“姑娘，你…你为何拿着涣的…”蓝曦臣指着你手里的亵裤，害羞的模样让你心里开出了烟花。  
“曦臣哥哥你来。”  
蓝曦臣听到你的话，乖巧地走了过去，你也没有多说什么，直把他的裤子和亵裤一起拉掉。  
“姑…姑娘…不要…”  
“穿上它。”你把那个绑好玉势的亵裤递给蓝曦臣，一边坏笑地盯着对方看，看他有什么反应。  
“这…”蓝曦臣显然不知道那个玉势是做什么用的，只觉得这形状好像不太对。  
“来吧曦臣哥哥我教你，这个玉势呢，要往你后面那里进去，否则亵裤穿不起来喔！”  
“不…不行…放不进去的…”  
你让蓝曦臣一脚踩在床榻上，从他身后研究着那个精致结实的臀部，在隐蔽的股缝里，诱人的穴口正等着你去蹂躏。  
还好你有听老板的话，多买了个润滑软膏回来。  
“用这个，你腿张开一点我帮你用。”  
“别…不要…姑娘…涣不要…”蓝曦臣一脸委屈，还没做什么呢声音就染上了哭腔，不过这点对你完全没用，反而激得你更想欺负他。  
“谁叫曦臣哥哥下午都不陪我玩，所以现在你必须听我的！”  
说完，你挖上一坨软膏，往蓝曦臣那幽蔽的私密处探去。  
“哈…姑…姑娘别弄了…”  
“我都还没碰到你耶，曦臣哥哥，没想到你身子这么敏感啊！”  
你一手抓住蓝曦臣的臂膀，另一只手持续往那皱折处摸去，那里温热的触感袭上你指尖，只见面前之人身子开始微微颤抖。  
“我的好涣涣，别怕，不会疼的，顶多痠痠胀胀的。”  
你想着，你的手指又没有多粗，放进去肯定不会疼的，只是下一秒的现实马上推翻你的理论。  
蓝曦臣的后穴紧实地绞住你的指头，可能是因为紧张，肠壁不断收缩，想把体内的异物吐出。  
“唔…姑娘…嗯哈…”  
“没事没事了哈，等一下就习惯了。”  
你安抚性地垫脚亲吻了蓝曦臣的侧颈，原本只是抓住对方臂膀的手从腰侧整个环住对方，后穴的插入让蓝曦臣有些软了脚。  
手指进进出出模拟着性器交合的动作，肠液湿漉漉地沾上你的手，现在的穴口已经可以容纳你三根指头了。  
“好了，把亵裤穿上吧。”

冰凉的玉势碰到蓝曦臣肌肤的时候让他冷得抖了抖身子，好不容易扩张开来的穴口一下缩了不少，差点让你方才的努力前功尽弃。  
“姑娘…涣…涣不行…呜…”  
玉势已经抵在穴口，你也是第一次这样把东西塞进别人的下身，原以为自己已经扩张得很好了，没想到这东西还是比穴口大上很多。  
“曦臣哥哥你怎么这么紧，来，放松一点。”  
其实玉势的头部已经进入，就是蓝曦臣害怕，不得已你才把动作放慢，你在心底暗道自己真是个怜香惜玉的好姑娘，生怕爱人会痛宁愿这样自己耗着等对方适应。  
“嗯…嗯哈…疼…”  
蓝曦臣虽然心里还是抗拒着，但身后那玉势似乎戳到了某个点，让他身子一颤，就连前端玉茎都微微挺立，铃口正吐着爱液。  
整根玉势被你推到底，曦臣哥哥果然没让你失望，只是那可怜的小穴涨得通红，臀部也是湿得一塌糊涂。  
你稍稍用丝帕给对方擦了擦，最后帮他拉上亵裤。  
“曦臣哥哥不是不要吗？怎么前面还起来了？嗯？你看这边这么鼓万一出去被人发现了可怎么办？大家都知道温润如玉的泽芜君其实淫荡的很。”  
你就喜欢看蓝曦臣这害羞到不知所措的小模样，然后再找机会哄哄。  
“涣…唔…涣忍不住…嗯…姑娘…我们…我们不要出去了好不好？”  
“不行，方才是谁答应带我出去玩的？我们走吧，有我在，我会保护曦臣哥哥的。”

你拉着蓝曦臣出了寒室，这大好的七夕你怎甘于被困在小屋子里。  
太阳已落下，如墨般的天空披上点点繁星，你就这样牵着蓝曦臣慢慢散着步。  
“涣涣啊，你走路正常一点啦，这样会被人发现异样的。”  
蓝曦臣红着眼眶，那玉势就这样插在自己体内，每走一步就往自己肠壁上一戳，这个不说，现在他的亵裤全沾上了肠液，要不是因为晚上，肯定早就被人发现了。  
“唔…姑娘…涣…涣真走不动了…”  
在后山山坡上，蓝曦臣腿软到直跪在地上，你亦是心疼不已，赶紧扶着他靠坐在自己身上。  
“曦臣哥哥你坐着吧。”  
“不…不行…嗯…会压到…”  
你买的这个玉势特别长，原想着蓝曦臣这一米八八的身材，下面那里肯定天赋异禀，谁知道这还是太长了，顶得对方哭红了双眼。  
你让蓝曦臣侧卧在自己的腿上，用手抹去对方的泪珠，蓝曦臣那我见犹怜的模样居然让你心动不已。

天边一盏盏天灯齐飞，远处的喧嚣彷彿与你们无关，你不要那些热闹的活动，你只愿此生能有这最爱的人在身边。  
你们皆是彼此的全世界。

“曦臣哥哥快看！好美啊！”  
你轻抚怀中之人，双手游走在洁白的家主袍上。  
“姑苏的男孩子都是水做的吗？你看你湿成这样。”  
你的手才刚触及蓝曦臣的亵裤，便被那湿透了的下身吓了一跳。  
“姑娘…我的好姑娘…唔…帮我拿开了好不好…”  
闻言，你慢慢扯下他的亵裤，玉势上泛着粼粼水光。  
玉势抽出，你仍感受到上面的温热，那正是蓝曦臣的温度。  
“啊啊…哈嗯…”  
你怎会如此轻易放过蓝曦臣，你使坏地把玉势拔了出来，又狠狠地塞到最底，肠液被挤出，流得你一手都是。  
蓝曦臣颤抖着身子，呻吟声夹带着哭腔，手指紧抓着你的儒裙，泛红的穴口仍在吞吐你手中的玉势。  
“唔…嗯…”  
听到蓝曦臣的声音，你渐渐放慢了手下的速度，开始有技巧地抽插，而不是一味地讲求深度。

“曦臣哥哥你看我对你多好，怕你疼我还弄慢了点。”  
“嗯…姑娘…哈啊…”  
似乎戳上了肠壁内的某个点，你明显感觉到蓝曦臣弓起身子，穴口也是阵阵收缩。  
蓝曦臣伸下手，往自己的玉茎上摸去，杂草丛生的后山里，这等淫靡的画面自然逃不过你的眼睛，你看着那粉嫩的小头在草间若隐若现，觉得这个七夕是你过过最好的七夕了！  
“涣涣你怎么了？”  
“没…嗯…没有…”  
你拉起蓝曦臣的手，看到上面湿润一片，你便知道你的玉势戳对了地方。  
“曦臣哥哥不要害羞嘛！告诉我，舒不舒服？”  
淫液不断地从前端流出，蓝曦臣舒服地拱起身子，嘴里甜腻的呻吟声让你心情大好，便持续往那处顶上。  
“嗯…不要…好怪…出来好多…”  
粉色的玉茎微微颤抖，那淫液吐个没完，甚至你搅动一下玉势，又多流了些出来，把眼前这个温润公子折磨得淫荡不堪。  
前后都流淌着液体，蓝曦臣的下身湿黏一片，连带把草地也弄湿了一块。

烟花在不远处炸开，红的、蓝的、黄的，绚丽夺目，你停下手上动作，稍稍把蓝曦臣抱起，让他倚在你的胸膛。  
“曦臣哥哥，美吗？”  
“美。”  
“我好喜欢你，曦臣哥哥。”  
蓝曦臣转头，在你的脸上落下一吻，“曦臣亦同。”  
“说你爱我。”你不满意地摇摇头，虽然你知道蓝曦臣害羞，但还是希望他可以把爱你之言随时掛在嘴上。  
“曦臣喜欢姑娘，涣爱姑娘。”  
那情慾未退的眼眸还泛着泪，蓝曦臣就这样深情款款地望向你，把你看得害羞不已。

“走吧，回去了，快亥时了曦臣哥哥累了吧。”  
蓝曦臣勉强撑起自己的身子，校服凌乱挂在身上，而下身则泥泞一片。  
“涣可以不要用这个了吗？”他把自己的亵裤拉低了些，楚楚可怜地看着你。  
你考虑了一下，怕东西再放在身体里，那小穴可能一时半刻是要合不上了，便答应把玉势拿出来。  
“不过这东西可要曦臣哥哥自己拿着喔，我可不帮忙。”  
你闪到一边，看好戏般盯着蓝曦臣害羞地将玉势上的绳子拆掉，然后研究着怎么把这羞耻的东西藏好，不过藏是没藏好，反而把上面自己的黏液抹了一手都是。  
“好了好了你就直接拿着吧，这么晚了不会有人看到的。”你笑着拿丝帕给对方擦擦手，稍稍帮他把玉势往怀里塞了些。

回寒室的路上，吹着晚风，像把所有烦恼都吹散，再看看你牵着的美人，你觉得你真是全世界最幸福的人了。  
“兄长，大嫂。”  
蓝忘机从旁边的石阶走过，看到你们还在散步，便过来打了声招呼。  
“忘…忘机…”  
没想到这么晚了还会遇到弟弟，蓝曦臣身子一抖，怀里的玉势甚至差点掉到地上。  
“兄长手上拿的是什么？”  
“啊这…这个…”  
“这是我送曦臣哥哥的七夕礼物，曦臣哥哥可喜欢了！”  
你笑了笑，看着蓝曦臣慌乱的小表情你得意极了，本还想抓着蓝忘机多说两句你兄长多喜欢这个东西，喜欢到都哭了呢，结果就被一旁的蓝曦臣拉走。

回了寒室，蓝曦臣累得直摊在床上，连怀里的玉势都是你帮他给取下来的。  
“曦臣哥哥？”  
没过多久，蓝曦臣已呼呼大睡，你还帮他换下湿透的亵裤，不禁让你再感叹，眼前这个男孩子真是全身都是宝，水完全像不用钱得流。  
嫣红的穴口果然有些合不上，看着漆黑的洞口，你使坏地伸进一根手指按压肠壁，只见面前之人哼哼呻吟着，直到他把双腿夹紧你才放过他。

身为一个宠涣涣的好姑娘，即便你也有些累了，还是坚持自己去打盆水进来，毕竟方才蓝曦臣还躺在草地上，你有义务帮他擦擦身子。  
弄完所有的事，已将近子时，你翻上床，侧躺在蓝曦臣身旁。  
你撩开他额前的碎发，轻轻落下一吻。  
“好梦，我的曦臣。”


End file.
